<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>内源 by NBAH3059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165293">内源</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059'>NBAH3059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, uke!Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路德维希曾失去了它，所幸后来找到了它的根源</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>内源</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>内源性物质是体内代谢中产生的活性物质及最终产物，比如NH3、胺类、激素、胆色素、神经递质等都可以称为内源性物质</p><p>以及12月30号会加更给露露庆生</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路德维希最初并不知道那是特殊的，甚至能被称为独一无二的。</p><p>那种路德维希不知该如何描述和定义的感觉，或最为接近的概述词是‘感应’，那种<em>感应</em>自他诞生之初、即以人类幼童的姿态出现在签署《布拉格和平条约》[1]的奥地利与普鲁士两国外交大臣及意识体面前时就伴随着他。准确来说，在路德维希进行第一次独立呼吸之时，在他产生清醒的意识和人格、认知到自我的存在并将自己同外界划分开来之前他就拥有着此<em>感应</em>，也因此，在基尔伯特回答他有关亲人、家庭和同居的提问后——“既然奥地利曾是神圣罗马帝国的一员，那罗德里赫为何不是我的家人也不与我们住在一起？”粗略学习了自己的诞生过程、中欧历史以及人类对家庭的定义的路德维希疑惑地问基尔伯特，而基尔伯特不怎么自在的、含糊地回答道：“虽然以子民构成的角度来说罗德里赫的确是我们的亲人，但……咳，你年龄过小以至于你无法弄懂这个有些复杂的问题，等你再长大些我会向你解释的。”——路德维希理所应当地问：“那么它呢？它又是为什么住在别的地方？”不等基尔伯特回答，路德维希又解释说：“我知道我的人称代词没用对，可我不知道它的人类肉体是什么性别——”他顿了顿，“等等，所有的意识体都有人类肉体，且这些人类肉体都分化出了性别，对吗？还是说……它不是我们的同族，不是意识体……”</p><p>路德维希皱起眉，他不曾对感应的对象有过诸如它是什么、它从何而来、为何出现等猜测，他习惯它就像他的大脑不需为他的每一道呼吸与每一次迈步给出明确的指令一般，而在他产生为何它不以某个具体的肉眼可见的承载体、如基尔伯特和照顾他起居的仆人们这样陪伴在他身边的疑惑后，它突然被无形的力量从呼吸、运动、进食这类本能中拽住并成为独立的、格格不入的存在，而其它的古怪之处也随之一个接着一个自他脑中浮现。</p><p>“路蒂！”基尔伯特的呼唤和按在路德维希肩上的手拉回了路德维希四散的思维，他抬头与基尔伯特对视，不解的发现基尔伯特的表情意外的严肃，“你在说什么？”</p><p>“我奇怪它为何不在这里，既然你说家人们会住在一起。”路德维希重复自己的问题。</p><p>这话只让基尔伯特面上的严肃中添上明显的担忧，“你说的<em>它</em>是什么？”基尔伯特像是害怕吓着路德维希般放缓声音问。</p><p>“它是——”路德维希开口后才领悟到他根本无法用语言称呼这种感应，“这是——这是一种感应？它一直——我一直能感觉到它在——”他无措地抬手抚向自己的胸膛又指向自己的额头，随即他改口说：“不，不对，它不在——不止在我的体内，还在那里，”他的手斜指着某个方向，“在更远的地方。”</p><p>基尔伯特顺着他右手指着的地方望了一眼，“你能说得更详细些吗，路蒂？有多远？是什么样的感应？”</p><p>路德维希张开嘴又闭上，直到基尔伯特问起他才意识到他根本不知道它具体有多远。“很远，”他说，“在蒂尔西特[2]更远处，”他以德意志帝国位于最东方的城市为参考物比划着，“比柏林至蒂尔西特之间的距离还长。”他感知着那种<em>感应</em>，当他足够专注时，偶尔会有若隐若现的、形如幻听的声音传至他耳道内，大部分声音都与自然相关，然而某几次他听见模糊缱绻的、无法分辨语种而仅能判断出不是德语的人声，正是这样的声音令他下意识认定位于他的感应另一端的是他的同族。遗憾的是，此刻无论路德维希怎么凝聚自己的注意力他都没有听见任何脱离四周环境的声音，“我和它之间大约隔着水，”路德维希回忆着自己曾听见的浪潮声，“也许是很大的湖，或甚至是海。不过我们应该并未完全被水隔开，因为——”路德维希卡顿一瞬，“——嗯，总之我知道我们更多部分通过土地相连着。”</p><p>基尔伯特直直盯着路德维希看了数秒，直到路德维希不自在的打断对视并语含忐忑地问自己是不是做错了什么，基尔伯特才揉着路德维希的头答非所问道：“别对其它人说这事儿。”</p><p>路德维希不知基尔伯特做了什么——当路德维希的年龄大到不但能独立处理外交和内政，还足以被基尔伯特允许接触且他能弄明白欧洲意识体之间包含公务与私交、心理和肉体这四个层面的，受各自的立场、爱憎、性格等因素影响而变得错综复杂的关系之后，他推测那段时间里基尔伯特一定根据收信对象与自己的信任度和熟稔度，或直白或委婉的向所有有着妹妹或弟弟的同族寻求帮助试图查清他所说的<em>感应</em>是什么，这种<em>感应</em>又是否会危害他——在度过含糊其辞的、每一次询问都只能得到基尔伯特的“再等等，路蒂”的回答的几个月后，基尔伯特带着一脸既像是恼怒又仿佛松了口气的表情解答了他的困惑。</p><p>“你之所以会产生这种……姑且按照你的说法，<em>感应</em>，”基尔伯特如一根鱼刺卡住了喉咙般皱了下脸，“是由于你的子民，不，应该说是自中世纪开始，你的子民的祖先、即中欧德语区的人类就不断向东方迁徙并定居，尽管期间受不同时期的政策及战争的影响故迁徙力度有较大的起伏，但总体而言，至今为止俄罗斯帝国内存在着大量的、各阶层的、被当地人接纳但又保有着德国文化和风俗的移民，这些移民分摊在神圣罗马帝国内的诸多公国意识体身上时并未强大到让他们形成对布拉金斯基——我是说俄罗斯意识体的感应，不过当他们融合成你之后量变显然积累为质变。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩，“至于布拉金斯基……”他沉吟一瞬，不怎么开心地喷息着说：“他是个奇怪的、难以理解的家伙，可能是由于他算是三分之二个亚洲人。不过他对孩子以及像你这样年幼的意识体很——好吧，溺爱。”基尔伯特的语气并不像他的神色展现的那样充满不屑，“所以我们完全不必担心他利用这<em>感应</em>做些不利于你的事，假如这<em>感应</em>能被利用的话。其实你曾见过他一面，路蒂，只不过那时你刚出生没多久，我不知你是否还记得在一八七八年柏林会议上那个比我们所有人都高一些的、金发紫眸的男人？”</p><p>路德维希摇摇头，不提基尔伯特描述的那个男人，他对柏林会议的记忆都仅剩一个‘有很多留着胡须的男人和一些同族’的印象，那时他的心理年龄和工作能力还无法承担外交——即便只是象征性的——任务，所以大部分德意志帝国的政务仍落在基尔伯特的肩上，柏林会议开始后他在会议室里待了十多分钟，被基尔伯特领着向参会的意识体分别问好后就回到自己的书房继续上包括德语、法语、英语、俄语在内的语言课。</p><p>路德维希并不为那一次错过感到遗憾，一方面，欧洲各国来往密切，各政权意识体正以越来越高的频率前往其它国家进行正式或非正式的外交访问，另一方面，路德维希认为和自己前往一个陌生的、同己国是竞争者且有着较为恶劣的关系的国家拜访一名既陌生又熟悉的意识体相比，目前他的重心应放在学业和提升处理政务的能力上以便他尽早脱离基尔伯特羽翼的庇护，意识体有着漫长的生命，而<em>感应</em>如同日升月落的自然规律般将他的一部分牵引向东北方，故他丝毫没有急切的理由。</p><p>不幸的是路德维希错了，大错特错。</p><p>在更久以后，路德维希能推断出早在第一次世界大战开战前，在萨拉热窝刺杀案发生前，甚至可以说自他出生后，受柏林会议以及德俄两国的利益、立场影响，俄罗斯政府及其人民对境内德国移民日益增强的敌视就已导致他的子民要么选择搬回德国，要么选择移民美国。然而对那时的路德维希来说，一切始于德意志帝国正式对俄罗斯帝国宣战，自一九一四年八月一日后，原本几乎不曾占据路德维希注意力的<em>感应</em>突然如病变的器官般以不断向路德维希传递一种由焦虑、恐惧、不忿等负面情绪组成的非肉体层面的疼痛来彰显自己的存在，路德维希不明白发生了何事，他甚至不知出现变故的究竟是哪一对象，是让他产生感应的、如触角般扎进俄罗斯帝国体内的德籍子民吗？还是俄罗斯帝国的政权意识体？</p><p>路德维希抱着困惑忍耐自<em>感应</em>另一端投射来的痛苦，不过在他的忍耐超出限度前，痛苦就转变成一股混合着自豪和期待的、强烈的喜悦[3]，这令路德维希极为好奇，不但因他想知道那部分既属于他也属于俄罗斯的子民遇上了什么好事，更因为他发觉这股喜悦是自东南而非东北方传递过来的。‘这与那场革命有关吗？’路德维希望向东南方，仿佛想要让自己的视线穿透柏林宫的墙壁，跨过无数森林、丘陵、河流和平原降落在他子民的聚居之处。</p><p>此后很长一段时间内——对意识体来说，十多年显然不能用‘长’来形容，只是路德维希尚还年幼，虽然他的人类肉体已生长成了身高比基尔伯特还高的模样，可实际上他才出生半个世纪，若非他瞧上去像一名二十多而的人类青年，恐怕基尔伯特至今仍会把他抱在膝盖上给他读童话故事——这股喜悦是饱受战败、政权变更及《凡尔赛条约》折磨的路德维希的唯一安慰，它如吗啡般赐予被不间断的饥饿、疼痛和恍惚感笼罩的路德维希片刻喘息之机，使他得以用相对体面和从容的姿态、即至少能生活自理而不是成为瘫痪在床的一具无清醒意识的躯壳度过行尸走肉般的魏玛共和国时期迎接新生。</p><p>然而这种新生带来了<em>感应</em>的终结，随着希特勒反复向公众宣传他们应向东方寻求生存空间，生活在苏联境内的德籍子民再次受其血脉的牵连而被苏联政府及东欧居民敌视，导致那种<em>感应</em>以比春雪消融还快的速度减弱到几近于无的程度。这并未给路德维希带来实质性的损伤，可在肉体之外的那一层面中，路德维希感到自己的一截肢体被切除并被夺走了，非自愿的剥离感使他焦虑不安，而这种焦虑和不安很快转变成暴躁、愤怒和一股催生出暴力冲动的绝望。</p><p>不能称路德维希发动了侵略苏联的战争，且由于意识体在政务中仅有象征作用而无权力独立颁布任何政令，甚至不能称路德维希认可并允许巴巴萨罗行动开始，但路德维希不会否认他热切的期待着行动实施日的到来，他无法自控地望着军事地图发愣，一连数日躺在床上后需等上几十分钟才能入睡，睡着后三、四个小时又被心中的迫不及待感唤醒，他的异状显然引起了基尔伯特的注意和担忧，可他分不出精力去掩饰自己或安抚基尔伯特。</p><p>等德国军队真的越过德苏边界后，除去必要时刻路德维希不曾放下过手中的军事地图，他要求军方向他报告最新前线动向，再根据那些报告在地图上画出代表着他一部分延伸的德国军队侵入苏联的深度的记号。他频繁转头东望，盘旋在心中的急切化作啃食他骨骼的麻痒导致他无法在椅子上安坐超过十分钟，他像巢里等待母鸟回巢喂食自己的雏鸟那般指望随着战线推进、他的子民踏上并掌管俄罗斯的领土能让他再次找回<em>感应，</em>填补他被剥夺的、缺失的那一块从而使他摆脱总下意识想寻找丢失之物的不安感。</p><p>而路德维希的男孩儿们也没让他失望，仅五日后德军就抵达了明斯克，不到二十日他们就攻下了包括自立陶宛到乌克兰西部的苏联领土。路德维希理应为他的子民自豪，可实际上压下掀翻办公桌、推倒文件柜等用暴力行为摧毁办公室的冲动强迫自己面无表情坐着签阅文件是他能做出的最接近庆贺的事。‘为什么没有？’路德维希用力攥着钢笔，笔尖几乎戳破文件纸页，‘难道这样的深度和面积还不够吗？’他盯着那张从旧有的苏德边界至最新战线之间画有黑叉和虚线的地图，半是自问半是质问远在一千多公里以外的原感应对象，‘又或者那并非是为了赢取子民支持的谎言，你的新政府真的让那些本属于俄罗斯帝国的地区独立了？那么……’他伸手摩挲地图上俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国的边界线，‘看来我必须进入得更深，’他屈指在地图中的莫斯科上掐下一个弯曲的指甲印，‘才能夺回我本该有的一切。’</p><p>于是路德维希说服自己进入新一轮等待和忍耐期，然后他不得不对自己一遍遍重复同样的说辞，因随着德军继续向东推进战线，他们遇上了攻占波兰、法兰西等国所不曾遭遇的战略纵深与战略纵深附带的运输、不同规格的轨宽及其改造等拖累进军速度的问题。路德维希能清楚得感知到自己的耐心正逐渐耗尽，他能正常工作并维持理智避免自己做出诸如劫持一架飞机命其飞去莫斯科这类的疯狂举动的唯一原因是他笃信尽管耗时不定，可他终究能找回他的<em>感应</em>。</p><p>接着他绝望了第二次。</p><p>这次路德维希不再有余力在阿道夫或自己的秘书面前伪装平静无事，他砸碎了办公室里所有能破坏的东西，用怒吼赶走了听见重物碰撞声而被派来查看发生了何事的阿道夫的勤务兵和自己的秘书等人，他抛下司机自顾自开车前往位于柏林郊野的、他和基尔伯特共有的避暑庄园，路上差点儿造成两、三起交通事故——或没准已经造成了，没准儿不止两、三起，他没留意周边环境，事实上和他抵达避暑庄园有关的记忆都非常模糊——抵达避暑庄园后他直奔藏酒室，随手抓住闯入视野的第一个酒瓶，用蛮力扯出酒塞并把瓶内的液体尽数灌入嘴里。</p><p>路德维希没数自己到底喝了多少瓶酒，不过显然多到他的自制力和情绪控制阀完全失控以至于当基尔伯特找来后他攥着基尔伯特的衣领用沙哑的声音怒吼道：“我只是想找回它！”他满腹委屈，这委屈使他鼻腔发酸，双眼泛潮，他的泪点之所以尚未淌出眼泪，全因为他的大部分委屈和悲伤被愤怒与不解冲散了，他跄踉不稳地垂首将头埋在基尔伯特的肩颈处，明知基尔伯特无法给出答案却仍下意识询问这名自他诞生就一直照顾、庇护并教导他的同族，“为什么它还未回到我体内？明明我已经如此深入俄罗斯，我们甚至已经开始将一部分俄罗斯人德国化……”</p><p>基尔伯特沉默不语，他一手搂扶住路德维希，一手拍抚路德维希的后背，在路德维希停下喃喃自语后发出道长长的叹息。</p><p>战争结束后，路德维希曾抱着一丝微弱的、混合着侥幸的希望认为也许战胜国的身份以及成为占领德国的四名成员之一能让苏联政府及东斯拉夫人消除针对德籍子民的警惕和敌意，然而不管苏联政府及东斯拉夫人对有着德国血统的公民的态度如何——路德维希收到了一些看似相互矛盾的、有关德籍苏联人境况的情报，例如苏联境内德籍子民不被允许返回乌克兰、俄罗斯等地的同时苏联政府也采取各类措施防止苏联人迁怒甚至暴力对待德国苏占区内的德国人——其结果是<em>感应</em>从未回到路德维希体内中。</p><p>同时由于受到被迫同基尔伯特分别、战败后遗症、被英美间接殖民等因素的影响，虽然德意志联邦共和国在美国的援助下以极快的速度重建并复兴，可路德维希感到非国家层面上的自己比被家猫玩耍过的毛线团还要混乱，而失去<em>感应</em>所产生的茫然、不安、愤怒等情绪被那种混乱糅杂成针对伊万·布拉金斯基的执念，或应说处于绝望之中的路德维希把苏俄意识体视作溺水人抱住的浮木，他不认为同布拉金斯基建立私人交往后能找回<em>感应</em>，但也许那种私交能成为<em>感应</em>的替代品填满他内心的空洞呢？</p><p>当然，路德维希的理智并未在不曾斗争的前提下向路德维希的情感弃甲投戈，在无法联络基尔伯特且不信任如弗朗西斯、亚瑟等年长者的前提下，路德维希只能选择间接向人类心理学家求助，他仔细阅读伊丽莎白‧库伯勒-罗丝撰写的悲伤五阶段模型的书籍，辨别<em>感应</em>在自己的成长过程中产生了何种影响以及有何种地位，分析人类提出的厄勒克特拉情结——因‘俄罗斯母亲’这一概念，他也研究了俄狄浦斯情结——但也许是人类寿命太短所以不会经历太复杂的、甚至某种程度上相互矛盾的情感的缘故，虽然路德维希的心态或多或少与这些概念相符，可这些概念无法诠释路德维希对布拉金斯基的执念。</p><p>随着时间推移，路德维希放弃了探明他对布拉金斯基抱有何种欲念，他期望与布拉金斯基发展出柏拉图式的亲密关系，也曾一面在脑中回放柏林会议、签订《布列斯特-立陶夫斯克条约》时、波茨坦会议等场景中的布拉金斯基一面撸动自己的阴茎。转机于九十年代降临，苏联解体后俄罗斯联邦被视为苏联的继承者，这本不会牵连意识体，然而由于胜利一方的领头人美国意识体琼斯的思维方式比起意识体更接近人类，故原本的苏俄意识体、现任的俄联邦意识体伊万·布拉金斯基被视作苏联留在世间的残存物。</p><p>不止是路德维希，琼斯的所有盟友和附庸都能瞧出他急于用具体行为体现他战胜并征服了苏联。路德维希的一部分为此妒火横烧，另一部分则抱着观赏戏剧的心态旁观琼斯一次又一次在羞辱布拉金斯基的行动中受挫，他好奇琼斯何时才能探明当在场的大半旁观者都曾在双方或多方自愿的前提下与羞辱对象发生过肉体关系时，性羞辱难以对羞辱对象产生预期的作用。</p><p>偶尔路德维希甚至开始同情琼斯，包括他在内的许多意识体都能看清琼斯是怎么落入自个儿造成的困境中的。由于拥有人类而非意识体的思维方式，对欧洲意识体之间以人类标准来说堪称淫乱的关系一无所知，加之受到人类道德观的限制，琼斯无法面对也不知该如何处理他对布拉金斯基抱有的由征服欲、性欲、幻想投射等组成的复杂情感。当琼斯发觉布拉金斯基对他的羞辱不以为然后，他仍按照人类的逻辑选择扩大羞辱布拉金斯基的群体，像遇上匹不驯服的野马的牛仔招呼其他牛仔尝试骑上马背般鼓动他的盟友和附庸加入他。</p><p>路德维希不曾参与这场荒诞的游戏，他还不能决定自己是否该为自己的性欲做出实际行动，也不愿自己和布拉金斯基的私交始于胁迫和羞辱——尽管路德维希明白不少响应琼斯鼓动的欧洲意识体只是抱着捉弄孩子的心态借着‘羞辱共产主义幽灵’的名义同布拉金斯基进行一场尽兴的性爱，但本质上这仍是针对布拉金斯基的羞辱，同时坦白说他们和布拉金斯基都没怎么费心遮掩自己玩儿得很开心的事实，路德维希不知为何琼斯仍未看透表象下的真相，大约如人类所言，人们总是只看见自己想看见的东西——不过琼斯的鼓动的确使那些沉寂在他内心深处的欲念蠢蠢欲动。路德维希按捺了数次，最终当某次会议结束后他恰巧同布拉金斯基独处时，那些欲念毫无预兆得喷发而出掌控了他的身体，他猛然拽住前方背对着他的布拉金斯基的手腕，脱口问道：“你能给我一个拥抱吗？”</p><p>布拉金斯基回过头，他半是诧异半是好奇地看过来，没有挣脱路德维希的手。</p><p>路德维希似才回过神意识到自己做了什么般愣住了，他感到一股热度在自己的脸颊处蔓延开，“不，我——”他顿了顿，舌头和声带擅自违背他的理智下达的命令转而说出和原本计划的道歉全然无关的话，“我是说，我想抱住你……”</p><p>布拉金斯基脸上的诧异和好奇变成了兴味盎然，“抱住我？”他问。</p><p>虽然这是个疑问，路德维希却莫名从中听出了许可，他盯着布拉金斯基的双眼观察布拉金斯基的神态变化，试探着靠近布拉金斯基，随后又伸出另一只手探向布拉金斯基的腰。布拉金斯基没有露出诸如反感、厌恶等表情，于是路德维希允许自己做得更多，他松开布拉金斯基的手腕上抬环抱布拉金斯基的肩背，迟疑一瞬后侧头微垂首让鼻尖与布拉金斯基的耳根相抵，他收紧双手深深吸入一口气又缓慢吐出。</p><p>‘是的，就是这个……’路德维希想，他鼻腔内充盈着找不出类比物的、令他安心的气味，脸部被布拉金斯基的鬓发搔得发痒，另一人的体温仿佛透过数层衣服直射至他的皮肤上，恍惚间他似乎找回了<em>感应</em>，又似乎有什么使他放松的、给他带来平静和安睡感的东西在他体内那块已存在半个多世纪的空缺中生长并填满了那个空洞。</p><p>数年后，路德维希用唇摩挲下方的皮肤，他自上而下，一面啄吻伊万的腹部一面伸舌舔去溅在胸腹表面的伊万自己的精液，他右手握住伊万的阴茎有一搭没一搭地套弄，左手杵在伊万臀肉间用食指和中指翻搅伊万那湿软温热的、正淌出他精液的、刚被他操过的穴口和肠道。伊万双腿大敞，五指插入路德维希发间轻柔地梳抚，“我告诉过你吗？”他用高潮后特有的、满是困倦和魇足的音调说，“我也曾能感知到你。”</p><p>路德维希撑起自己抬头看向伊万。</p><p>伊万没与路德维希对视，他望着天花板，懒洋洋地说：“不，不应该说感知到你，而是……异物感，对，某日突然出现的、另一名同族的一部分埋在我的肉与骨之间的异物感。”他的眼球朝下转动着对上路德维希的视线，微笑着说：“战争结束后，基努什卡曾向我提起过你对我的那种——嗯，奇怪的感觉？”他用和数年前相同的兴味盎然的眼神瞅着路德维希，“你现在依旧在寻找它吗？”</p><p>路德维希眨了眨眼，“不，”他低头在伊万的胸骨上印下一吻，“我找到了代替它的东西。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]<a href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prager_Frieden_(1866)">《布拉格和平条约》 </a></p><p>[2]现加里宁格勒州<a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA_(%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)">苏维茨克</a></p><p>[3]<a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%B2_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B6%D1%8C%D1%8F">伏尔加德意志人苏维埃社会主义自治共和国</a></p><p>之所以写这个短篇是因为我想起过去几个世纪中俄罗斯百姓一说到外国人印象基本就是德国人，然后查资料发现<a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%86%D1%8B">在俄德国人</a>居然多到建了自己的村庄和伏尔加德意志人苏维埃社会主义自治共和国</p><p>我：[警觉.jpg]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>